This invention relates generally to steering columns and more particularly to motor vehicle steering columns which are separable in the event of impact.
When a motor vehicle is subjected to a front impact, the steering column and the steering wheel of the vehicle have a dangerous tendency to be displaced toward the driver. To protect the driver from impact with the steering wheel, air bags are sometimes provided to cushion the driver from impact with the steering wheel. To assure proper performance of the air bag, it is necessary for the steering wheel to remain in its original orientation.
In some vehicles, such as the one illustrated in FIG. 1, the steering gear box 14, during impact, is driven downwards, as shown by arrow A. When a rigid or non-separable steering column is used, the downward movement of the steering gear box 14 can cause the steering column 11 to move or pivot upwards as shown by arrow B. The steering wheel can move far enough such that the effectiveness of the air bag is reduced.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering columns. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.